¿Quién o qué?
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Con la llegada de la primera nevada, un hombre llegó a su jardín. Un hombre que aparecía y desaparecía a su antojo. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué se le hacía tan familiar? Muchas preguntas... y nadie dispuesto a dar respuestas.


¿Quién o qué?

-Mami.- ante el llamado de su pequeña hija de seis años, Karin dejó de teclear en su computadora portátil y la miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Sí, Shimo? ¿Pasa algo?-

-No… no realmente…- se acercó más a ella y se inclinó un poco para apoyar la cabeza en su regazo. –Dijiste… que mi papi está muerto ¿verdad?- como cada vez que preguntaba por su padre, su madre se tensó. Luego de un momento, finalmente contestó afirmativamente. –Y también dijiste que los fantasmas no existen ¿verdad?-

-Exacto.- contestó ella con un poco de dureza en su voz. –Los fantasmas no existen. No creas en las tonterías que dicen tus primos.-

-Sí, son tonterías, supongo.- se apartó, haciendo una mueca y juntando sus manitos. -¿También es una tontería tener un amigo imaginario?- la miró con temerosos ojos turquesas.

La mirada de su madre de inmediato se ablandó mientras extendía una mano para acariciar sus blanquecinos cabellos.

-No, no lo es. Al menos reconoces que son solo eso, un amigo imaginario. Realmente no existen, pero eso no significa que no puedas jugar con ellos.- un poco más tranquila, la pequeña niña sonrió y asintió felizmente.

-¡Entiendo! ¡Entonces seguiré jugando con mi amigo imaginario sin miedo!- rápidamente salió corriendo hacia el patio de su casa.

Karin la miró con una sonrisa, antes de suspirar y volver a concentrarse en el trabajo. Le gustaría pasar más tiempo con su hija, pero tenía cuentas que pagar. De todos modos no tenía de que preocuparse, Shimo era muy inteligente y sabía lo que podía y no podía hacer cuando estaba sin supervisión. Además solo sería otra hora y ya podría dedicarle su entera atención a la personita más importante y más amada en toda su vida.

Mientras su madre trabajaba, Shimo se colocó su bufanda y ajustó su abrigo antes de salir al patio cubierto de nieve cerrando la puerta que daba a la sala de su hogar detrás de ella.

Cuando vio al fantasma… eh… ¡amigo imaginario, más bien! No pudo evitar sonreír y correr hasta él.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Shimo.- dijo él inclinándose para acariciar su cabello.

-¡No es cierto!- rió. -¡Solo fue una semana!- lo miró con burla. Este amigo imaginario era muy tonto para tener una mirada tan seria.

-Una semana es mucho tiempo cuando extrañas a alguien.- se sentó cómodamente en un banco que había allí luego de sacudir la nieve. -¿O acaso no me has echado de menos?- alzó una ceja.

-¡Sí te extraño! Pero no nos conocemos desde hace mucho.- se sentó a su lado, balanceando sus piernas. –Por cierto, ¿a dónde vas cuando no estás aquí? ¿Tienes una casa en mi mente?- se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Él alzó una ceja.

-¿Disculpa?- los dos se miraron como intentando descifrarse mutuamente. –Ah, ya veo.- rodó los ojos después de pensar un tiempo. -¿Se supone que ahora soy un amigo imaginario? La semana pasada dijiste que era un fantasma.- se cruzó de brazos.

-¿No eres un amigo imaginario?- lo miró confundida. –O tal vez… ¿no sabes que eres un amigo imaginario?- chocó su puño contra su palma, como si hubiera hecho el descubrimiento del siglo.

Su amigo imaginario la miró con ojos incrédulos, antes de negar con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Puedo ser lo que quieras que sea.- volvió a acariciar su cabello. –Por cierto, lamento haberme perdido navidad.-

-Oh, está bien. A mamá no le gusta celebrarla de todos modos, solo me dan regalos y buena comida.- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Con que ahora navidad no le gusta, eh?- murmuró por lo bajo, confundiéndola. –Como sea.- suspiró. –Te tengo un regalo también.-

-¿De verdad?- se emocionó. -¡Eres un gran amigo imaginario!-

-Mejor di eso después de comprobar que te gusta.- colocó suavemente una pequeña bolsa que claramente contenía una cajita dentro en su mano.

Shimo abrió la bolsa y luego la cajita con curiosidad llenando su mente, quedándose con la boca abierta al ver un bonito lazo color turquesa, como sus ojos y los ojos de su amigo imaginario.

-¡Wow, que lindo! ¡Y es muy suave!- nunca antes había tocado una tela tan suave. –Hmm… tiene algo escrito.- miró confundida los kanjis escritos en la parte interior del moño bien atado que formaba el lazo, ocultos a primera vista. -¿Protección espiritual?- leyó, antes de mirar confundida a su amigo.

-Es para alejar los dolores de cabeza que dijiste que tenías.- tomó el lazo y se puso en pie, arrodillándose detrás de ella y levantando su cabello por un momento para atarlo bien, dejando el moño de frente un poco más a la izquierda. –Llévalo siempre que salgas. Puedes decirle a tu madre que el viento lo trajo y te gusto.-

La pequeña lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Eres un amigo imaginario muy raro.- señaló. Él solo se encogió de hombros. –Pero está bien, me gusta el moño.- lo tocó con un dedo, sonriendo enormemente.

Siguieron hablando otra media hora hasta que su madre la llamó para que entrara.

-Nos veremos la próxima semana, con suerte.- apenas la escucharon, su amigo imaginario se despidió.

Y, como siempre, desapareció en un parpadeo.

Cuando entró a casa, su madre le sonrió, solo para congelarse.

-¿Dónde conseguiste eso?- preguntó pálida, señalando su cabeza.

-¿Qué cosa?- ladeó la cabeza.

-El lazo.- dijo con los ojos muy abiertos. -¿De dónde lo sacaste?-

Shimo se quedó en blanco. ¿El lazo no era imaginario también, entonces? Su amigo imaginario en efecto era demasiado raro.

-Fue un regalo de mi amigo imaginario, él dijo que te dijera que la arrastró el viento.- murmuró sinceramente.

Su madre la miró muy quieta por un momento, antes de comenzar a reírse.

-Ah, ya veo.- negó con la cabeza. –Tienes una imaginación muy activa.- acarició su mejilla. –Ven. Vamos a preparar la cena ¿quieres?- ella asintió emocionada, tomando su mano y siguiéndola a la cocina para ayudarla a cocinar en lo que le permitiera.

Volviendo a tocar el lazo, Shimo no pudo evitar preguntarse de nuevo quién era el misterioso hombre de cabello blanco y ojos turquesas. Al principio imaginó que podría ser el fantasma de su padre, ya que él estaba muerto y eso, pero su madre parecía muy segura cuando decía que los fantasmas no existían. Y sí de verdad fuera su amigo imaginario ¿no debería todo ser imaginario?

¿Quién sería él? ¿Qué sería él?

Oh, bueno, realmente no importaba. Todo lo que sabía era que esperaba que siguiera viniendo a visitarla mucho más tiempo. Le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con él, incluso aunque no estaba segura de quién o qué era. Realmente no le importaba.

Fin.

Holaaaaa! :D

Espero q esto les haya gustado, feliz navidad atrasada xP Y feliz año nuevo adelantado por las dudas de q no suba nada pronto x'D

Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
